User talk:Sumaes01
Welcome to the Talk Page of Me! Hello and welcome to the talk page of me! Here you can leave messages to chat with me or submit an icon request. Remember to sign your messages by using those four tildes or click the signature timestamp. You may also use your word bubble. Please refrain from using foul languages and whatnot and proofread your message before clicking savepage. Thanx and have an awesome day on the wiki! I archive my talk page every 46 Summaries (I don't know why I picked this number!) I have other talk pages for Archives and Ads. MOOZ .}}}} Neat! I love you! Umm.. not like that. I don't like you like that. And I don't know you in actual life, outside of the internet, as far as I know.}} OMG CANCELLED REQUEST }} Renaming }} Agents Icon Hi Sumaes. Can I have an agents icon like on the top of your user page? Thanks in Advance! Here is my request: Eyes: Like Rusty's Mouth: Like Rosalyn's Skin: Like Maria's Glasses: Like Shirley's Hair: Like Eliza's in black (She's not in the game) Face Tatoos: a star and thunder bolt Outfit: (If it shows) Like Annie's Background Color: dark blue please Thanks, I think that's it! Katrina the Rich Girl 01:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it's really pretty! Katrina the Rich Girl 01:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Poll thing You type the code: Question? Option Option Then you get: Question? Option Option Tardisgirl98 17:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) PS3 But uh...I like how you can move teh Sackboy's arms and change their expressions. Lolz. }} Ad Special_Agent_Kat.jpg Answers to your questions Archive Tables Ad }} Requesty Thingy }} Maniacal Productions Stuff Documentary Icon TAG! Your it! }} Hello Again. Did you edit Typical MySims Town, cause episode 4 has been made! RE: School Days of Violet Nightshade QWERTYIOUPAL Sad enough for ya?}} Not many colors aren't on her. I finally settled with Dark Blue. }} }} Hello, Humanoid I am Zorro. I have been on this place for a few weeks and I've mostly just been wandering lately. I was readin' your typical sims joint place and why haven't you edited it more?! I was actually gettin' pretty interested and then ya cut me off... Da Zorro Creature 21:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I Guess So... OooOOoohhh.... So it's the person-that-doesn't-like-talking-to-me's fault that I'm bored. Seriously, the most she's said to me (not counting her greeting when I first joined) was three words. THREE! But I've been keeping myself entertained. I'm now writing "ZNC" and "The Misadventures of the HQ Crew (and whoever else is in the lobby at that moment.)" "Fun With Time Portals!" hasn't been started yet, but I'm getting there. Da Zorro Creature 22:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Mm-hm... And you still aren't going anywhere. Zorro 00:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Okey-Dokey I suppose I'll just wait some more - HEY!!! Maybe you can help me with su'um right quick. I gotta log off in a minute so I can go watch Destination Truth, so I doubt I'll talk to ya 'til tomorrow... How in the Sam Heck do ya get the user thing up there when you're writing them little stories an' junk? Lately, people have just been puttin' mine up there, but I wanna know how ta do it. I can learn Spanish just like that, but I can't figure the little user thing out. It's sad, really. Zorro 00:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! It does. Thanks, dude! Zorro 22:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You're gettin' somewhere Congratulations! But now I have another problem. The link wouldn't agree to get its butt over there unless I put "User: Zorro T. Dracoyena/ZNC Episode 3." See? It agrees to go there right now, but not if I only put "ZNC Episode 3." ...Racist little link. Zorro 01:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Both of u Auntlila01 21:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yessss please! Auntlila01 21:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks Auntlila01 21:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC)